Matchmaker, Dogsan!
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: Thanks for the company, by the way." Haruhi crossed her arms behind and enjoyed the loud whirring of his mind. "Hn." "It's Fujioka Haruhi." "Hn."


**Matchmaker, Dog-san!**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

This is a disclaimer.

o-o-o-o-o

**Summary: **"Thanks for the company, by the way." She crossed her arms behind and enjoyed the loud whirring of his mind. "Hn." "It's Fujioka Haruhi." "Hn."

**A/N:** There's a little bit of angst in the first part so forgive me. I don't like angst but I had to put it here to suit the story. It's nothing grave. I promise. *grins*

Okay, **Pseudonym** **Jareth**. . .Here's the gift I promised you. I enjoyed doing this, so I hope you do too. :)

Enjoy guys!

Unbeta-ed so pardon for the mistakes. I don't have a beta. *whispers*whispers*

o-o-o-o-o

It was a quaint apartment near downtown, only a twenty-minute walk to her job and just a five-minute bus ride if she appears too tired to even brush herself out of bed. The rent was cheap and the area seemed fine. It was a quiet neighborhood, in fact and it suited her just right.

The room was dark when she stepped inside. It wasn't big, just one bedroom. The lounge was equipped with a large divan and a center table with a neat stack of selected magazines. A large window sat across the room and the curtains were drawn. The faint moonlight illuminated the room with a weak glow and the woman closed the door behind. She pushed the large suitcase on one corner of the room and kicked her shoes off when she collapsed on the couch.

Fujioka Haruhi curled up in a ball the moment the pillows hit her head.

It has only been two weeks, she thought ruefully. The tears had gone now, but the hurt and the solitude remained above all the other emotions and it kept the happiness away.

She flew straight back to Japan and left her job in Boston as soon as she found out. And the moment she stood by his father's side, Ranka was already lying in his sickbed and barely able to move.

Haruhi was furious. What did I tell you about smoking? How many times did I warn you about this? She had been shouting at the top of her voice and Ranka took it all in. She sat down beside him after the lecture, breathing deeply and her father captured her hand, rubbed the back of it with his thumb and smiled, "You don't have to worry about me too much. I'd be fine."

"Idiot." She broke down afterwards. He was left with hardly a month to live. By then, his lungs would fail to function and chemotherapy would deem useless. The cancer cells would spread all over and life would slowly pass him by.

A month had passed and here she was, blaming herself for what had happened. She should have not left him alone after finishing law school. She should have chosen to stay by his side. He's old and he needed protection. She should have been there. She should have stayed with him. It seemed all useless.

Her phone rang. She ignored it and the mobile's answering operator spoke. No message. It rang again. Answering operator. No message. It repeated two times more before the caller decided to talk back to the operator.

"Haruhi, call me back." It was Renge.

She pushed herself up from the couch and pulled the hand phone from her bag. It was the first time in over a week that she would check her phone for any messages. Sixty-seven unread. They were all from Renge. She was worried and she wanted to see her.

Renge said she had dropped by to check on her but Haruhi didn't tell anyone that she moved to a different apartment. She needed time alone for herself. She still to absorb everything first. The memories of Ranka remained all over their previous room and it hurt. His scent, the whiff of his cigarette smoke, his laughter. She had to go away and she stopped to wherever her legs led her.

Haruhi sent a message back: Renge, meet me at the park tomorrow. 8 am. Please. I need someone to talk to. She punched the switch button off and dropped the phone on the carpet. Haruhi folded herself on the divan once more and drifted to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

It wasn't fancy. Haruhi hated spending too much money so they settled on a small cafe near the park. Early morning joggers flooded the square and the traffic on the highway was light. Renge enjoyed the peace while sipping her coffee. Haruhi sat back across her while staring blankly over the large glass windows. She had been spacing out for the last fifteen minutes. For the second time.

"So," Renge started and Haruhi turned her attention back to their table. Her eyes had sunken to her skull and the dark circles under them were too visible. The last time she had seen the normal Haruhi, it has been four months ago. She had visited from Boston then. Her hair had been longer--past the shoulders--and her eyes were captivating hazel brown. The Haruhi now was entirely different. The magnificent glow on her eyes had been gone and her hair had been cut jaw-length. The bangs hid almost half her eyes.

They met on Haruhi's pre-law degree in TouDai. They were on the same year and attended almost the same courses. Renge majored in Management and Haruhi in Economics. They got along well and considered themselves closest friends. Both of them were stuck with each other since then.

"When did you move in? And where?" Renge asked. She put her coffee cup down and looked at her.

"Just last night." She had been traveling for two days without knowing where to go until she ended up to that place. Aside from it being away from the previous Fujioka apartment, the area was more convenient for her new job. "You can take a peek if you like."

Renge smiled. "I'd be glad."

And then, there was silence once more. She picked her cup up and frowned slightly. The coffee had gone cold. She placed it back on the table. Haruhi looked back to the busy street and across the park where little children ran around in circles as if there was nothing to worry about. She bit her lip and almost wished she could be like that child again.

Renge wanted to reach out her hand and offer up words of comfort. She didn't. She knew nothing to say. Had she experienced what her best friend is going through, she could have easily sympathized. Her parents were still with her, loving and simply being there to make her feel secure. She wouldn't understand the intensity of how Haruhi was feeling.

Haruhi wasn't reachable right now. Something had pulled her away. Words or actions could be dangerous and harmful. At least, that was what Renge believed. She could just be a friend and listen.

"He was always so stubborn," Haruhi started. She finally picked her own cup and sipped on her cold espresso. "He never listens."

"You remember when you told me about when he introduced his boyfriend to you one night?" Renge said. "You were furious then."

According to her, she almost banged her head against the kotatsu that night. Ranka was just like a child and she acted more like the parent, guiding a teenager to find someone else as a boyfriend. She rejected the idea of Ranka having a relationship with another man but if that makes him happy then she can't do anything about it.

Haruhi almost smiled as she remembered. "And he bought that expensive car from his credit cards. I was infuriated."

Haruhi had the red hand-me-down sports car put up on sale a week ago. She didn't care about the money. She just wanted to get rid of it.

Renge chuckled. Sometimes, Haruhi could be so over-protective with Ranka-san but that's probably just fine. They were enveloped with silence again.

"Renge?"

"Hm?" She looked up with bright eyes.

"I want a dog."

Renge blinked once. And then twice, before she spoke. "I'm sorry?"

"I want a dog." Haruhi repeated.

Renge felt quite taken aback and knew nothing to say. It's not everyday you'd hear Haruhi asking for something--anything. "You mean a pet dog?"

She nodded with a weak smile. Ranka-san's gone now. She won't be able to see that smiling face again, welcoming her with a hug. Not that hint of cigar and alcohol on his breath when he gets back home from his job. It would definitely be lonely.

Renge seemed to live up a bit. "Well! I'll see what I can do!" She stood up and stretched her arms. Haruhi supressed from rubbing her temples.

"I'll find you the prettiest dog you shall ever find in this entire planet!" She grabbed her things and pulled Haruhi up from her chair. They left the cafe in a swoosh as the other customers stirred and looked up as both of them disappeared behind the door.

Haruhi's cup sat on the table, still half-full.

o-o-o-o-o

The shop was rather large. It was architectural and it seemed deeply thought over. There were more windows than walls and it looked more a lot Western rather than cultural Japanese. A large signboard hung overhead with golden English letters of the store's name. She admired it for a while before she decided to step inside.

Haruhi insisted that she can shop alone after Renge received the phone call from her secretary saying that she was needed for the board meeting. Renge said she can cancel it for the afternoon but her best friend stressed that it wasn't necessary anymore. Sometimes, Renge can be stubborn but Haruhi always beats her to it. She decided to drop her off the way and went straight to the office afterward.

It reeked of the usual animal smell, but Haruhi didn't mind. The staff was nice and accommodating and they even offered her some earl grey tea when she walked in.

It was a two-storey shop. One side of the base floor, a large cage stood and seven or so rabbits (some were hiding inside their separate shelters) with different breeds hopped around in circles excitedly. A furry white one jumped in surprise when the door slammed shut. It looked up to the other customers, and hopped back to its food where a carrot lay half-eaten.

The kittens were purring loudly in their own small cages. Some were eyeing the small birds on the other side of the room with a dangerous glint in their eyes, while others were simply lying around lazily as if there was nothing else to do but to sleep.

The second floor was mostly reptiles--snakes, iguanas, turtles. There were spiders even. Haruhi had never been interested with spiders.

The fishes were of different species, ranging from the largest types up to smaller ones. A cage of hamsters and guinea pigs were on the aisle. Beside them were the cages for the puppies and Haruhi approached it and poked her finger inside.

A man long, red hair grabbed her wrist and pulled her finger out. He was wearing a yellow apron and a large name plate telling her Hi, he's Akito. He smiled and she hardly returned it.

"Is there anything here that captures your interest, miss?"

"Uhm--actually I want a dog," she said. Akito bowed in courtesy and motioned her to follow.

On another side of the floor was the counter, where a tall stoic man with dark hair stood behind, talking to a plump customer carrying a large boxer dog. Beside the counter was a place for different types of pet accessories, leashes, dog toys, and etcetera.

They approached the counter when the plump woman was done with the complaining and Haruhi aimed a look at the man behind it.

"Mori-san," Akito spoke while leaning in. "Our lady here wants a dog. Would you mind showing her around?"

Without a word, Mori stepped out of the cashier and instantly appeared to their side. Akito smiled and left the two alone. Both walked back to where the dogs are.

"Is there any particular breed you would like to have?" the man named Mori-san asked and Haruhi cocked her head to one side, pondering.

"I'm not really familiar with any breed actually," she spoke but the man's face remained expressionless. She took a second glance to the puppies and they all looked cute. Except for the boxers. "But I prefer low maintenance--not those furry little fellows over there."

She pointed at the toy dogs that seemed busy picking on their hair.

"Hn."

He looked at her, examining still and then stared back at the cage. He rubbed his chin profusely and he quietly cleared his throat. "I might have the right breed for you."

He asked her to sit on one of the benches and wait for a while. He instantly returned with a puppy in his arms and he placed it on her lap. Haruhi smiled and she felt lighter. It must be the first time in two months that she felt this way.

"How cute."

"It's a Beagle," he said matter-of-factly.

"What does he do?" she asked.

"Beagles are a playful breed," he said. "You seem to need a little company."

The puppy barked once and rested on her lap. Haruhi looked up to that expressionless face and patted the puppy's head with a gentle hand. "What's your name?"

"You still have to give it one but I suggest 'Hiro.'"

She chuckled slightly. "I meant yours."

"Aah--Morinozuka Takashi."

Haruhi smiled again. Being in this shop somehow makes her cheerful today. She considered for a moment and spoke. "I'm gonna take Hiro-kun home."

o-o-o-o-o

The first time she had a pet, it was a cat. His name was Yuujiro-kun and it has been under her care for three years until after her mom died. Yuujiro's health also failed after Kotoko's accident and he passed away three weeks after her mom was buried. Since then, Haruhi believed that pets are associated with people close to us. They take in the soul of our love ones and may live in that other being to continue to protect us. It may seem childish, but Haruhi held on that belief.

She sat on the bathroom tile and Hiro-kun, her Beagle's new name, was soaked inside her tub. The dog shampoo she brought from the pet store stood almost empty. She used it all up in one wash. Ah, such a waste.

The bell rang, and Haruhi instantly knew who it was.

"Door's open, Renge! I'm in the bathroom!"

She rubbed Hiro-kun behind the ear and it barked softly.

The door of the bathroom almost broke down when Renge pushed herself inside. She was carrying large shopping bags and Haruhi supressed from rubbing her temples. "I brought pizza and dog clothes! Oh, hi Hiro-kun!"

The dog whimpered in fright and disappeared under the water. Haruhi sighed in resignation.

o-o-o-o-o

They settled on the divan as Renge flipped on the channels and nibbled on a square piece of pizza. Haruhi lounged beside her and Hiro-kun jumped to her lap. She stroked his head with her finger.

"I met a guy today," Haruhi started. And he saw right through me.

Renge's ears perked up and she dropped the pizza back on the box. "Tell me about it! Is he cute?"

"No," Haruhi said. "He's nice. And sweet."

"Haruhi! Did you get his number?" Renge seemed excited.

"No," she answered defensively. "I just said I met a guy today. It doesn't mean I have plans on--forget it."

"Then why did you mention it?"

Haruhi pulled the box of pizza and grabbed a piece.

"I said, forget it." She finished the one piece with two bites and she grabbed another from the box. Renge felt better watching Haruhi get her right appetite back.

"Haruhi," she whined. "You're pushing thirty. Don't you think it's quite the right time to get yourself boyfriend, have butterflies in your stomach on the first date, and fall deep in love?"

Haruhi had fallen once before. That was a long time ago.

"Renge, I don't think it's the right time." Dad just died and I still have to grieve.

"Then, when is? You don't have to deprive yourself with anything, pumpkin. Ranka-san would be glad to see you happy. Not sober around like it's the end of the world."

Pumpkin? "That hurt."

"I know," Renge popped the cork of the wine and poured some on the glass. She handed it to Haruhi. "I have to slap you hard for you to realize."

Haruhi put the glass up to her lips and sipped. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" Renge drank straight from the wine bottle. The night's not gonna be good. Not when Renge gets clouded with alcohol and smashes the nearest everything she can find. Haruhi pulled the bottle away from her and placed Hiro-kun on the divan. She emptied it on the sink.

"Haruhi! That's a fifty-year old wine!"

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday. The weather was nice. The park was crowded with morning joggers and the there was barely any traffic along the highway. Haruhi woke up early and pulled a pair of jogging pants and a sweater. Hiro-kun was awake and he barked excitedly with the sight of his master coming to feed him with milk and dog food.

She prepared for his leash when he finished and she spoke. "I'm going to walk you to the park, ne Hiro-kun?"

Bark.

"This won't hurt," she told him when she secured the leash around his neck. Bark. Bark.

When she finished, she stood up and knelt in front of the small table on the corner of the living room. Her parent's ashes were sheltered inside a large ornate urn placed on top of the small table. Their smiling faces told her everything was all right and she smiled back. She bowed in farewell and stood up.

Haruhi was surprised to see the little dog leaning over the small table with its eyes closed. She chuckled a bit after Hiro opened his eyes and let out loud barks. They proceeded out of the door.

The sun remained obscured behind the clouds when Haruhi and Hiro reached the park. The morning breeze was fresh and nice and it was comforting. The side walk glistened slightly from the early sunshine and the mild dew from last night and both jogged around the park like other morning joggers enjoying the early morning.

Bark. Bark. Bark. Hiro-kun was causing a ruckus and Haruhi turned her attention on the dog. She bent down to see what was wrong when a tall figure approached them. She looked up.

"Aah--Morinozuka-san." She stood up and offered her hand for a shake. He took it.

There was a moment's silence and Haruhi cleared her throat awkwardly. She aimed a smile and the usual stoic expression seemed to soften a bit. He almost smiled back.

"Er--do you mind if you join us for a walk?" Haruhi started serenely. "Hiro-kun and I, I mean."

He considered for a moment and bent his head to the left. Damn, he's so tall she looked like a shrimp. "I won't mind."

She smiled again--she lost track of how many times she had--and handed the leash to Mori. They started to walk.

"Thanks for the company, by the way." Haruhi crossed her arms behind and enjoyed the loud whirring of his mind.

"Hn."

"It's Fujioka Haruhi."

"Hn."

She almost skipped. Somehow, she felt cheerful again today. Perhaps, everything is going to be fine after all.

o-o-o-o-o

END

Reviews, please.


End file.
